Super Mario Kingdom Hearts
by Rock Raider
Summary: Mario chases his evil counterpart into a contaminated fountain, leading him to the biggest adventure in a multitude of different worlds. A Super Mario SunshineKingdom Hearts Crossover.
1. The adventure begins

I own nobody here. Mario & FLUDD belong to Nintendo. All the others belong to Disney.

**Super Mario Kingdom hearts.**

By:Rock Raider.

1 day, Mario was walking through the Mushroom Kingdom, with FLUDD on his back. Mario & FLUDD have become close friends since they met on Isle Delfino. All sorts of Mushroom people greeted him as he walked down the main street. FLUDD's head turned to look at Mario.

"Mario." FLUDD said in his usual mechanical nerdy voice. "I am glad that the people of Isle Delfino have apologized to you for thinking you perpetrated all those vandalism crimes." Mario nodded his head at FLUDD. He then turned to the main road & saw an exact copy of himself, with the only difference being the color scheme, he was completely liquid blue with red eyes, & was holding a paint brush with the same color scheme. FLUDD looked as well & became shocked. "Mario, it is the perpetrator from Isle Delfino." FLUDD shouted. The copy looked & saw Mario & FLUDD in the distance. He simply pulled his lower eyelid down & stuck his tongue out. He then turned around & ran off.

"Mario." FLUDD said. "We must capture that perpetrator immediately." Mario ran after his evil counterpart. It ran down the street, leaving a trail of paint behind him, FLUDD looked & cocked its head. "It is almost as if he wants us to follow him." FLUDD said. FLUDD tried to spray the evil counterpart with a fresh burst of water. However, the fake just dodged it easily.

"Hehehehehehehehehe." The fake giggled as it ran. He let them follow him to a big fountain underneath a large dome with 4 sprays of water going out in 4 directions from the fountain. The fake Mario stood at the edge of the fountain & turned around.

"Is this where it wanted to lead us?" FLUDD asked. The fake pointed its paintbrush at Mario, then pulled down its lower eyelid & stuck out its tongue. It then threw the paintbrush over its shoulder. "The perpetrator must be devising something." FLUDD suggested. "What other reason would there be to discard his brush?" The brush fell into the fountain, causing the water inside to turn all sorts of different colors, making a large glob of different colors. He then did a back flip & splashed into the water.

"He is escaping!" FLUDD shouted. "We must follow him immediately!" Mario nodded his head. He then dove into the water after the fake.

Mario swam down through the mucky water with the perpetrator in front of him.

"Mario, he appears to be escaping." FLUDD said.


	2. First leg of the journey

Mario swam faster, trying to catch up to the perpetrator, but his efforts were in vain. The perpetrator disappeared through the water.

"Oh no!" FLUDD shouted. "The perpetrator has escaped!" Mario then found himself falling slowly through what appeared to be where the water ended. He fell through a black place with a circular golden floor surrounded by stained-glass windows with a stained glass window of Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs in front of them. Both Mario & FLUDD looked around. "Mario, I do not recognize this place." FLUDD said. Just then, a mysterious voice echoed throughout the place.

"So much to do, so little time." The voice said. "Take your time. Don't be afraid. The portals are still closed. Now step forward, can you do it?" Mario & FLUDD looked up, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Mario, do you think we should trust the disembodied voice?" Mario looked at FLUDD & shrugged, then walked forward, just then 3 trapezoid stones appeared, all with FLUDD's 3 upgrades on them.

"If you give it form..." The voice said. "It will give you strength. Choose well." Mario looked around at the 3 items. He looked at all 3, but couldn't seem to decide. FLUDD looked at Mario.

"Mario, I too am at a loss for decisions." FLUDD said.

"I see you cannot decide upon which of the items you wish to possess." The voice said. "However, you already have your weapon, these are mere upgrades." Boxes that sported the Gadd Science Inc. logo appeared around the upgrades. The 3 boxes then disappeared, taking the items inside with them. FLUDD was amazed.

"Mario." FLUDD said. "The boxes have vanished, as if by magic." Just then, a giant puddle of brown muddy paint appeared in front of them & a giant piranha plant made from paint came out. The Super Mario Sunshine mini-boss music started playing.

"There will be times you have to fight." The voice said. "I would suggest that you keep your light burning strong, however, that particular enemy has already been vanquished." Mario had faced this monster before, so he knew exactly what to do. Mario waited patiently & the creature opened its mouth, at which point, Mario shot a spray of water into it.

"BWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!" The creature roared, it recoiled as if in pain. Mario watched as it swayed back & forth, then its mouth reopened & Mario gave it another blast of water. The creature roared out again & recoiled. The creature opened its mouth 1 last time & Mario shot out a spray of water. "AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" The creature let out 1 last roar & dissolved into the ground, taking the remaining paint with it.

"Now, you must go." The voice said. Just then, a rectangular box with a liquidy M on it rose from the ground where the creature was. "The vandal left through this." The creature said. "It will take you to where he went. Step through. Can you do it?" Mario smiled determinedly. He then ran up & jumped toward the portal, but it slid back into the floor & Mario fell to the floor as well.

"Mario, it appears that the entity does not want us to catch the perpetrator." FLUDD said

"Hold on." The voice said. "Before you pass, why not tell us about yourself."

Then, a little girl a foot bigger than Mario, wearing a yellow set of overalls appeared, she also had brown hair & green eyes. Next to her was a boy with a blue bandanna & yellow pants with an X on each of the legs & a white sleeveless shirt. Next to him was a boy with a white unbuttoned T-shirt & yellow vest. He was holding a red staff & had some gray shorts & a satchel, as well as some sandals.

"Mario, I believe we must converse with these people in order to continue our pursuit of the perpetrator." FLUDD said. Mario walked up to the boy with the staff.

"Hi, I'm Tidus." Said the boy. "Who are you?"

"This is Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, & I am 1 of his appliances." FLUDD said. "I am FLUDD, Flash Liquidator Ultra Dousing Device. A water pump used for cleaning services."

"Pleased to meet you." Tidus said. "Anyway, what are you afraid of?"

"Mario is afraid of dieting, & I am afraid of becoming obsolete." FLUDD said. Tidus leaned back & laughed out loud.

"HA HA HA!!" Tidus laughed. "Dieting & becoming obsolete? Are those really so scary?" Mario & FLUDD frowned at him, feeling insulted. They then walked up to the kid with the bandanna.

"Hi, I'm Wakka." He said in a Jamaican accent. "What do you want most out of life?"

"Well, I have always dreamed of being of assistance." FLUDD said. "& Mario has always wanted to win a pasta eating contest."

"Being of assistance & winning a pasta eating contest, huh?" Wakka said, scratching his chin. Mario & FLUDD nodded their heads & Mario walked up to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Selphie." The girl said. "What's most important to you?"

"Right now, it is catching the perpetrator." FLUDD said.

"Is catching that guy really so important?" Selphie asked.

"It is." FLUDD said. "That man has vandalized an island with graffiti once. Very dangerous graffiti." The 3 people walked off, leaving Mario & FLUDD alone. The voice began talking again & they looked up.

"You are afraid of becoming obsolete & dieting, you want to be of assistance & to win a pasta eating contest." The voice said. "& you want to capture that vandal that was just here earlier. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be pleasant."

"Sounds enjoyable." FLUDD said.

"The day you will unite the worlds is both far off & very near." The voice said.

"I'm sorry, but that sentence does not compute." FLUDD said.


	3. More mystery

Mario & FLUDD then appeared in another golden circular floor surrounded by more stained-glass windows. There was also a portrait of Aurora, and a light.

"Mario, the light appears to be where we must go." FLUDD said. Mario nodded his head & walked towards the light. Just then, a large puddle of paint appeared & several monsters came out. They all had the physical appearance of koopas, goombas, there were even some that had the physical shape of creatures Mario & FLIDD didn't even recognize. But they were in the form of Heartless. "Mario, the paint appears to be spawning creatures we have not encountered before." FLUDD said. Mario sprayed 1 of the Heartless shaped creatures, and the part that got wet appeared to fall, or more appropriately, melt off.

"GGWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The Heatless-shaped creature gurgled in pain.

"Mario, the paint appears to be working on them." FLUDD said. "Keep spraying." They both then noticed that more of those creatures were coming out of the paint on the floor.

"Mario, if we clean up the mess that the perpetrator left behind, then the creatures may just stop appearing." FLUDD suggested. Mario nodded his head & aimed at the graffiti on the ground. He sprayed a stream of water. The paint washed away, but the monsters were trailing more paint behind them.

"Mario, we must be quick, before more of those creatures come out of the paint." FLUDD said. Mario nodded & sprayed at the creatures. Left & right, making the place really wet. As the last of the paint spawns & the paint was gone, FLUDD noticed something.

"Mario, I regret to inform you that my tank is empty." FLUUD said. Just then, Mario & FLUDD noticed something rising from the floor where the paint was. It was a pool of water. "Mario, this must have been what the paint had concealed beneath it." FLUDD said in what could be considered delight. "We can use this to refill my tank." Mario agreed & splashed into the tank. He then pushed the button on FLUDD's handle & the tank refilled. "Mario, my tank is full again." Mario leaped out of the pool & walked up to the light. The light then grew.

"Mario, I do not believe that this will turn out positively." FLUDD said. Just then, the light became blinding, & when it was all over, there was a slope of stain-glass window pieces in the light's place.

"I stand corrected, Mario." FLUDD said. "I believe we must go up these stairs."


	4. Petey Piranha returns

Mario nodded & ran up the slope. At the top, he was in another area similar to the previous area.

"The closer you get to the light, the more vandalism you shall see." They heard that mysterious voice say. Mario then looked & saw that the entire room is covered in black paint. With a huge puddle of black paint in the middle of the room.

"Mario, I have reason to believe that the perpetrator was recently here." FLUDD said. Mario switched FLUDD to jet-pack nozzle mode & hovered across, he landed safely on the other side & switched back to water gun mode. Just then, a large creature erupted from the muck. Mario & FLUDD seemed to recognize it.

":Mario, it seems as though we have faced this particular creature before." FLUDD said. The creature shook like a wet dog, & a large humanoid piranha plant was revealed. Mario & FLUDD were shocked by this. "Mario, it is Petey Pirhana." FLUDD said. "The large pirhana plant creature from Isle Delfino." The enormous creature looked down at them & opened its mouth.

"Mario, I believe we know what to do here." FLUDD said. Mario nodded & shot a spray of water down the enormous plant's throat. The plant shut its mouth tight to avoid swallowing more water than it already did. "Mario, that did it." FLUDD said. Petey just waited, he then opened his enormous mouth again & Mario shot more water down the giant flower's throat again. Its gut became so full that it bowled over, revealing its belly button. Mario leaped on & ground pounded the belly button, causing Petey to spray the water out in pain. The enormous plant got up again, coughing up water. "Mario, it is up again." FLUDD said. Petey looked down at Mario & paused. He then opened his gigantic mouth a 3rd time. Mario sprayed a large amount of water into the giant's mouth before he snapped it shut again. The creature then waited some more, then opened up again, only to get sprayed in the mouth with water & fall on its back from the weight. Mario leaped up & ground-pounded its belly button, flattening it. It got up again. Mario waited, Petey opened up again & Mario sprayed water into his mouth, causing Petey to fall on his back, revealing his belly button. Mario ground pounded the belly button, Petey spat up the water & turns back into paint, which dissolved back into the ground. A clump of the paint then appeared under Mario's feet & tooks the form of an M. They then heard the mysterious voice again.

"But don't be afraid." It said. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." Mario jumped towards the M & turned into multiple coloured balls, which were sucked into the M, taking FLUDD with him, since he had FLUDD on his back when he went in. "So don't forget." The mysterious voice said. "You 2 will open the portals & reunite the worlds." The camera went into the M & the going-down-a-pipe-sound-effect from Super Mario Brothers 1 played.


	5. Welcome to Destiny Island

An overview shot of a lush island was shown. The words "Destiny Island." were underneath. The swirl of small-multiple coloured balls appeared on a beach & became Mario. Mario & FLUDD looked around.

"Mario, I am unable to determine our location." FLUDD said. "This presents a problem."

"What'dya mean?" a girl's voice asked. Mario & FLUDD turned to the voice & see a girl. The girl was wearing a white tank-top & yellow skirt with yellow bracelets & white shoes. She walked up to Mario & eyed him.

"You must be new here." The girl said. Mario nodded his head. "Thought so." The girl said. She extended her hand as if to shake. "Hi, I'm Kairi." She said. Mario analyzed the hand & looked up at Kairi, he then smiled & shook the hand. FLUDD popped up from behind Mario's back.

"This is Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom." FLUDD said. Kairi looked over at FLUDD.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" She asked "How do you know all this? Who are you?"

"I am FLUDD, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device." FLUDD said. "I am a water pump used for cleaning services, as well as several other features." Kairi walked up to FLUDD. "Other features?" Kairi asked. "What other features?"

"Would be obliged to show you, but am not having other 2 nozzles." FLUDD said. "Currently other use is water-powered jet pack." Kairi smiled, showing some interest.

"Jet powered water-pump? Neat." Kairi said. "What are your 2 missing features?"

"Must locate other nozzles before am able to show you." FLUDD said.

"Aw, that's a shame." Kairi said. "I would've liked to see you in action." She then held her hand out to Mario. "C'mon, let me show you around." Mario took Kairi's hand & they walked down a path towards a town.


	6. Meet Wakka & Tidus

The town was actually a bunch of treehouses connected by bridges. Mario & FLUDD were in awe at what they saw.

"Mario, this area is very beautiful." FLUDD said. Kairi looked over at them & smiled.

"Thanks." She said, then looked at FLUDD. "Though I'm surprised a computer is able to understand the concept of beauty." FLUDD poked his head up & looked at Kairi.

"My AI is more advanced than that of other computers." FLUDD said.

"Wow." Kairi said. "Who designed you?"

"I am a product of Gadd Science Incorporated." FLUDD said. Mario then turned around to show all of FLUDD. "The symbol of Gadd Science Incorporated is located on my person." FLUDD said. Mario pointed to a symbol on the yellow part of FLUDD's neck. Right there was a blue oval with a curve on the bottom. On top was a swirl of what would be hair, in the middle is his eyes & nose.

"Wow." Kairi said. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"That is the founder of Gadd Science Incorporated, Professor Elvin Gadd." FLUDD said.

"Wow, neat." Kairi said.

"HEY, KAIRI!!" The 3 heard a voice, they all turned to the source & saw Tidus & Wakka approaching them.

"Riku! Wakka!" Kairi called. As they stopped, she opened her hand towards Mario in a "presenting something" sort of way. "I'd like you 1 to meet my new friends, Mario & FLUDD." The 2 knelt down & opened a hand towards him, as if they wanted to shake.

"Hiya, man." Wakka said. Mario shook his hand, then Tidus'.

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Mario." Tidus said, then looked around a bit. "Hey, where's this FLUDD guy?"

"Right here." FLUDD said as his head popped up from behind Mario's back. "I am FLUDD, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. Mario's personal water pump normally used for cleaning services, however, also doubles as a water powered jet pack."

"Really?" Tidus asked. "Cool! Can we see it?"

"Affirmative." FLUDD said. Mario pushed the button on 1 of FLUDD's little handles that Mario uses to spray & the nozzle schloops down into the body. Wakka peered into where FLUDD's head disappeared into.

"Hey, where'd he go, man?" Wakka asked, as soon as he asked, 2 nozzles & bopped Wakka in the head. They both hung over the edge of FLUDD & spread a distance from each other. Kairi & Tidus were in awe, while Wakka was rubbing the part of him where he was hit by FLUDD.

"Wow." Kairi said.

"COOL!" Tidus shouted. "What else can you do, FLUDD?"

"Currently am unable to do anything else." Said FLUDD. "But other attachable nozzles will allow for other functions."

"Wow, awesome." Tidus said. "Where are they?"

"At current, location unknown." FLUDD said.

"Aw." Tidus said. "I wanted to see more cool stuff."

"That presents a problem." FLUDD said.

"Yeah, well, anyway." Kairi said. She took Mariop's hand. "Care for a tour of the town?"

"That sounds enjoyable." FLUDD said. Mario, Kairi, Tidus, & Wakka then started walking towards the "town".


	7. The Dirty Town With The Blue Coin

As they approached the town, Kairi turned her head for a bit & noticed something odd. She saw a dark blue Mario off in the distance, holding a big paintbrush.

"Huh?" She quietly said.

"Hey, Kairi! You comin'?" Tidus' voice called in the distance. Kairi shook her head, then went with the others to show Mario around Destiny Island.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kairi heard Wakka, Tidus, Mario, & FLUDD scream in the distance. She rushed to where the scream came from & saw all the boys staring at a lot of light blue paint with a little bit of yellow showing, like back at Sirena Beach on Isle Delfino.

"What happened here?" Kairi asked, as shocked as the others.

"We don't know, man." Wakka said.

"We just found it like this." Tidus said.

"I believe I know the cause of this dilemma." FLUDD said as he popped up from behind Mario's back. Everybody looked at FLUDD.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"A young child disguising himself as Mario." FLUDD said. "You will know him because his disguise is exactly like Mario, except he is completely dark blue with red eyes."

FLUDD then turned towards the mess. "However, as for now, we must clean up his mess." Mario nodded & ran towards the mess. He sprayed some of the paint on a house, & a large amount came off. He then saw a red line underneath that seemed to grow back. "Very odd." FLUDD said.

"What's odd?" They heard Kairi's voice say as she, Tidus, & Wakka ran towards them. FLUDD turns to face her.

"This particular red paint appears to reappear after attempted removal has occurred." FLUDD said. He then turned to face he paint. "Observe." He said. Mario sprayed more water & washed more paint, as well as the line, from the area. The kids were surprised to see that the line was a capital M, & even more surprised to see that it came back after being sprayed.

"Woah." Tidus said.

"How does it do that, man?" Wakka asked.

"That remains to be seen." FLUDD said. "Right now it must be removed."

"We'll help." Kairi said. She then picked up a nearby bucket & ran towards the beach. Tidus then turned to FLUDD.

"So, can you get rid of that M?" He asked. FLUDD turned to him.

"Yes." FLUDD said. "Observe." He turned back to the M & begun spraying it. It slowly begun to dissolve, until nothing remained. Then, a blue coin with a star on it came out of where the paint was. Mario walked over to the coin & picked it up. Wakka & Tidus were surprised.

"Was that a blue coin, man?" Wakka asked. Mario turned to him & nodded his head. "Woah, man. I gotta find me some of those."

"Some of what?"

Everybody looked in the direction of the voice & saw Kairi hauling a huge bucket of water towards them. Mario showed her the blue coin & Kairi saw it. She looked at it, amazed.

"Wow." She said. "Where'd you find it?"

"Inside the paint." FLUDD said, pointing at where the M used to be.

"Oh." Kairi said. "Where can we find more of them?" FLUDD turned to face her.

"Should be more located anywhere." FLUDD said, just need to be found.

"Oh." Kairi said. "I bet we'll find some underneath all that paint. So let's get cleaning."

"Yeah!" Tidus & Wakka said. They then went to work.


End file.
